


Beyond Price

by Mount_Seleya



Series: Winter's Song [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaime, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Showverse, post-Season Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_Seleya/pseuds/Mount_Seleya
Summary: Jaime finds comfort in his lover's arms during the Great War. Loose sequel toFrom Night.





	Beyond Price

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to [Roqueamadi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi) for her moral support. This was inspired by some [lovely artwork](http://oldstupidtemplar.tumblr.com/post/171637979011) by Oldstupidtemplar.

Blackness broke into feeble light in a sudden shock. Jaime blinked, mouth woolly, lashes gummed. The candle on the nightstand was a stub now, painting the grey stone walls in an oily, pale yellow glow and making shadows dance. Night punched pitch-dark through the frost-clad window. Endless, engulfing night, full of cold and horror.  
  
Jaime let his eyes slip shut after a moment. Released a sighing huff of a breath. Living warmth buttressed his back. A lean, sinewy arm pillowed his head, while another was slung over his flank, fingers rayed wide on his chest. While the world died a slow, white death, there was peace to be had here, sheltered by his lover's embrace.  
  
The gash on Jaime's left thigh stung under its bandages. He hadn't seen the wight charging at him until too late. Hadn't heard anything over the howling wind except the clash of steel and the screaming of panicked horses.  
  
"Still hurt?" Bronn broached at last.  
  
"You've tasted steel," Jaime said, a little sharply.  
  
"It'll smart for a few days," Bronn replied, palm smearing a lazy circle on Jaime's chest.  
  
Jaime opened his eyes. Flexed his hand where it lay on the bedcovers. "There are no more days. Haven't been for some time" His voice was a low, hoarse drawl, all sand and sleep. Life before winter seemed a half-forgotten dream.  
  
"Nonsense," countered Bronn. "We wake, we shit, we eat. Same as always."  
  
"We're _losing_ ," Jaime grit out. "If the Bloody Gate falls…if the dead find a way over the mountains…a _real_ way..."  
  
Bronn caught Jaime's jaw in his hand. Urged his head to crane around. "We'll beat the fuckers back."  
  
Lips crushed against Jaime's. A tongue plowed into his mouth. He moaned, a raw, needy rumble from his throat. Grip tensing in the sheets, he melted back against Bronn's warm body, a cat greedy for its master's touch.  
  
Fingers rode across the jut of Jaime's hip. Settled atop the swell of his arse through the furs. _Bronn_ , he tried to say. The name was lost in his lover's mouth, swallowed down by the hungry, all-consuming force of his kiss. He felt owned body and soul, bounded by the hand clasping his face, holding his fear at bay.  
  
The furs were torn away. Chill air burst across Jaime's sweat-damp skin. Bronn cupped his arse in a warm palm. Jaime hitched up his wounded leg in silent invitation. The hand stole into the space between his thighs. One finger prodded the underside of his balls, then cut a slow trail back to skate around his hole in tiny, tortuous circles.  
  
"This could be our last time," Jaime rasped when Bronn finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Don't talk like that," Bronn replied. "I don't plan on dying in this bloody war. And no one's killing you on my watch."  
  
"You want to meet a boring end, as I recall," Jaime said.  
  
"Aye," Bronn affirmed, twisting around to reach for the small clay pot on his nightstand.  
  
"You'll have a lordship and a keep and a wife to give you ungrateful sons when all of this is over."  
  
Bronn rolled over, the old, oaken bedstand creaking faintly. Grey eyes glinted knife-keen as they held Jaime's gaze. "And enough gold to buy myself some other fancy lord to share my bed should you get yourself killed?"  
  
Slick fingertips met Jaime's hole before he could answer. Bronn spread the grease with slow kneading swirls. Then he gently pushed the fingers inside, dragging Jaime forward into another hard, consuming kiss with his other hand. White fire blazed up Jaime's spine at the stretch. His cock twitched where it stood against his belly.  
  
Bronn worked his fingers round in firm little twists. Jaime moaned into his mouth with the glory of it. It felt right, and good, and whole, the way that his body yielded so readily, the way that the clever fingers laid him open.  
  
"Gold isn't enough for what's out there," Bronn said when at last he tore his mouth away.  
  
Jaime let his head roll forward on a shuddering gasp. His heart pounded river-swift within the cage of his ribs. He was caught on a sweet sharp edge, two fingers tugging at his rim, making his hole yawn wider.  
  
"Don't make me tell you what you bloody well know." Bronn pivoted his wrist. Hooked his fingers inward. Jaime cried out as they found that magic spot, breath stuttering as a sudden, bright bolt of pleasure shot through his body. "You're _mine_ , Jaime. Mine 'til those pretty balls sag to your boots. Because I love you, _cunt_. I fucking _love_ you."  
  
"And you love fucking me," Jaime replied, drollness in the drag of his voice.  
  
"Aye, that I do," Bronn intoned, lips scraping the nape of Jaime's neck. "Tightest arse in all the kingdoms."  
  
The fingers took to lazily gliding in and out of Jaime. Sparks flickered behind his screwed-shut eyes. He dissolved into the black behind his shuttering lids, long, guttural groans spilling from him with every delightful shock. His hand shifted to grip his cock, stroking the hard, straining flesh in time with the squelch of the fingers fucking him.  
  
Bronn withdrew his fingers after a time. The soft slap of him slicking his member followed. Jaime bit his lower lip. Then a hand curved around his throat, and the broad, blood-hot flare of a cockhead pressed against his hole.  
  
"Ah, _Gods_ ," Jaime gasped as Bronn nudged inside of him with a little jerk of his hips.  
  
"Only me, love," Bronn murmured, free hand settling on Jaime's waist.  
  
A soft groan broke out of Jaime. Bronn eased into him as surely as sword fitting into sheath. His body parted around the encroaching flesh, until the fullness was seated deep within him, and the wiry thatch at its root tickled his skin. He waited as Bronn gathered himself. Harsh pants gusted across his nape. Fingers flexed upon his throat.  
  
" _Fuck me_ ," Jaime demanded when his patience wore thin.  
  
Bronn chuckled. Gave his hips a teasing snap. "Eager for my cock, are you?"  
  
Jaime bucked his arse back. A loud growl rung out in answer. The hand on his waist tightened its grip. Then Bronn withdrew almost completely, catching Jaime's ear between his teeth as he sank home again in a smooth, languorous slide.  
  
"Oh, love," Bronn crooned, setting an unhurried rhythm. "Oh, Jaime. _Jaime_. You're perfect."  
  
Warmth flooded Jaime's chest. His mouth gaped open on a gasp. Words shattered into a moan. Bronn fucked into him, steady as the roll of the sea, skidding over his sweet spot, sending sharp jolts of pleasure buzzing up his spine. The smacking of flesh filled the air. A warm tongue carved along his neck. Swirled sloppy circles over his pulse.  
  
His hand hastened upon his cock. He wasn’t going to last. He _couldn't_. It was too much. Too good. Too right. He peaked with a raw, keening shout, spilling as his lover's thrusts jittered to a halt, and heat pulsed into him.  
  
"Good?" Bronn asked when at last they came back to themselves  
  
"Always," Jaime returned, barely more than a breath.


End file.
